


Midnight Oil and Snacks

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Mamoru is up late studying.  Usagi tries to be helpful.





	Midnight Oil and Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2010; some edits October 2017.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru starts, nearly leaping from his computer chair and diving for the nearest rose.  He is so bleary-eyed that it takes him a moment to realize a youma out to kill him is unlikely to call him "Mamo-chan" so cheerfully.  
  
He forces himself to relax and turns to greet his girlfriend.  "Usako.  What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Or early, depending on how you look at it!"  Usagi is often perky, bubbly even, but Mamoru isn't sure he's ever heard her quite so... chirpy.  
  
Mamoru frowns.  "You seem very, uh, alert."  
  
"Minako-chan taught me how to make coffee.  And you know what?  If you put enough sugar it it, it tastes good!"  Usagi's right eye twitches involuntarily.  
  
Mamoru makes a mental note to mention this to Rei later.  Hopefully she can stop Minako from teaching Usagi the magic of espresso.  "That's nice.  So, why are you here?  Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it is late - or early - and I am working."  
  
"I won't stay long," Usagi assures him.  "I just knew you were up late working on this paper, and you usually forget to eat."  
  
Before Mamoru can offer a token protest, his stomach rumbles.  He laughs sheepishly at her chiding face.  "Guess I did."

"Well, have no fear!  Usagi-chan is here to save the day!"  She strikes an appropriately heroic pose made only slightly less heroic by the large tote bag hanging off her arm.

Wait.  A tote bag.  Usagi brought him food.  
  
All the blood drains from his face.  "Usako, did you--"  
  
"Yes!" she shouts, pulling some tupperware from her bag.  "I brought you dinner!"  
  
Mamoru stares at the containers, despair growing in his heart like a virulent weed.  He loves Usagi.  Really, he does.  He would die for her.  Hell, he has died for her several times now.  
  
But eating her cooking on no sleep with a paper due in six hours is asking a bit much.  
  
"You... shouldn't have."  
  
"It was no trouble!" she insists.  "You finish up your paragraph while I heat it up.  We'll eat it right quick, and I'll let you get back to work.  That sound good?"  
  
"So good," he strains.  
  
She smiles again and kisses him on the cheek.  So now he really feels like a heel.  
  
Nevertheless, he can't suppress the whimper that escapes his mouth after she exits the room.  
  
"Oh, by the way," she adds, sticking her head back inside.  "Mako-chan made this, so you don't have to worry about food poisoning."  She winks.  
  
He is torn between laughing and weeping in relief.  He decides the former is more appropriate.  "I love you rather a lot right now."  
  
"Mako-chan's cooking has that affect on people," she says.  "Now finish your paragraph, Mamo-chan."  
  
"The paragraph can wait," Mamoru insists, following after her.  "Makoto's food waits for no homework."  
  
"Can't argue with you there."


End file.
